Vampire's Coven
by ShadowBlueDratini
Summary: Amy, Shadow and Blaze all live in an old apartment that is uptown. But there's one little thing: They're vampires. When Amy turns and brings home Sonic the Hedgehog she starts some controversy between housemates and with Natural Law that cold get them all in a whole heap of trouble.
1. New Housemate

**It's October, and you know what that means? HALLOWEEN! I am writing this story now in the Halloween spirit! And vampires are a part of it! I saw this movie/Documentary called "What We Do in the Shadows" about four vampires who live together in a flat in New Zealand and that inspired me to do this.**

* * *

"AMY WHAT DID YOU DO?!" A figure stormed up the stairs of the old apartment, furious with the pink hedgehog. It was something that she had done that had got it so angry and it didn't care if it bothered the other person living there.

"What?!" She asked in a whiny tone, she knew what she had done. Amy was sitting in an old chair by candlelight reading a book while the other patron was in her room on her laptop.

"I know what you did Amy and I would LOVE to know why! Why did you turn him?! He's a werewolf!"

"Shadow, you know he's my friend. I don't want to live in a world without him, so that's why I did it. Stop yelling, you are going to wake the mortals." Amy answered. She put away her book and put her hands on her lap.

Shadow lowered his voice. "Well I could live in a world without him. Do you see what danger you could be putting us in? His pack will find out soon enough and they'll be out for blood, literally.

"I-I don't have a pack though…" Another voice replied to him in the darkness.

Shadow turned his head towards the voice and hissed. "Go back to your room hybrid!" He commanded.

"Shadow! Don't be mean to him!" Amy shouted at him and got up to comfort the newly turned vampire. She squeezed her face up against his. "He's a newbie."

"I don't care what he is! The fact is that I don't want him in this house!" The black and red hedgehog shouted and pounded his fist on a desk.

"Will you PLEASE stop shouting and making so much noise?!" The vampire that was on her laptop asked harshly and walked into the dark room.

"Blaze! Tell him to stop being so mean to our new guest!"

The purple cat looked over at the pink hedgehog and the newbie vampire and sighed. She looked over at Shadow. "I don't agree with what she did, but can you please stop shouting?"

"I'm angry!"

"Well you're going to wake the mortals yelling like that."

Shadow seethed and looked around.

"Maybe you should go have a time out." Amy suggested.

"I am the oldest out of all of us." He mumbled.

"You don't act like it."

"Fine."

Shadow went off to his room and slammed the door. Amy and Blaze looked at each other and to Sonic. Amy stopped hugging his face. Sonic rubbed his cheeks that were now pale.

"So I'm guessing he controls most things that go on in this house?" He asked.

Amy laughed. "He thinks he does, but in reality, Blaze is the one that runs things around here." Sonic looked at the purple vampire cat. She was wearing a brown suit with a tailcoat and a frilly shirt. She had brown high heeled boots on.

"Nice to meet you Blaze." Sonic said with his hand out to shake her hand. The cat just stared at him for a moment but didn't do anything.

"Uh…." He felt awkward.

Amy put her hands on the cat's shoulders. "Blaze, don't be rude. Shake his hand."

Blaze meowed softly at her and shook Sonic's outstretched hand.

"That's it!" Amy exclaimed and grinned. "Sorry, she's not very sociable."

"It's okay."

Blaze continued to look at him with a small frown on her face. Amy noticed and took her hand. "Blaze, he is my FRIEND. There's no need to be protective over me. He won't steal me away from you."

Blaze meowed at the pink hedgehog and rubbed up against her lovingly.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Oh! You guys are-"

"Lesbians? Yes." Amy finished his sentence. "Well, actually I'm bisexual and biromantic but I am in a lesbian relationship right now with this wonderful kitty right here." She hugged the cat and smiled. "I love her so much."

Sonic mentally sighed. A weight had been lifted off of him. Thank the Lord that she wouldn't be chasing after him. Amy cocked her head at his silence.

"You're okay with this, right? I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Sonic put his hands up. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay with you being gay with her. It's no problem."

She smiled. "Great! I was worried about your silence."

Amy and Blaze walked together to the chair that Amy was sitting in. Amy sat down in Blaze's lap and felt the cat purring. Sonic stood there looking at them. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. Part of him felt disgusted but part of him knew that this is what made her happy. And that's all that mattered.

Sonic walked up the old dark stairs to his room that Amy had set up for him. The room was medium sized but was roomy enough for a bad, some walk space, a dresser and a desk with a chair. Wallpaper was peeling off of the walls and there was a spiderweb in the corner, but it wasn't that dirty except for those things. But, the thing was, there was no bed where the bed should have been, there was a coffin.

Sonic slapped himself in the face. What did he expect? He was a vampire now, well, a vampire-werewolf hybrid. And everyone knows that vampires sleep in coffins. He put his stuff down and opened the lid. The inside was lined with deep red satin. Sonic figured that he would try it out. He climbed in the coffin and closed the lid.

It was dark, but his vampire eyes adjusted and gave him night vision.

"Well, I guess this is my life now."


	2. Sonic is Illegal

The coffin lid opened.

"What are you doing? It's not morning yet." Amy asked him.

Sonic sat up and blinked his eyes. "I was just trying it out."

The pink vampire stepped back. "You'll get used to sleeping in a coffin, but we want you out here, so that everyone can get to know you better." She took his hand and helped him out of his coffin and up onto his feet.

* * *

"It seems that half of the people in this apartment don't really like me." Sonic said.

All four of the housemates were in the living room sitting on old, but expensive looking furniture from the 1700s. Shadow and Blaze were giving Sonic a sour look and not saying anything. Amy was the only one smiling. The old grandfather clock ticked on in the background.

"Sonic, they'll get used to you." Amy told him. "So, is there anything you'd like to tell us about yourself?"

"Um…" Sonic thought to himself about what he could say. "Well, my name is Sonic, and I like running."

Amy nodded. "Okay, anything else?"

"My favorite food is chilidogs and I like punk rock music, and I like going on adventures."

Shadow laughed a bit at this.

"What?" Sonic asked. "What's so funny?"

"You'll see." He replied.

Amy glared at him. "Shadow, stop it."

Shadow just gave her a smirk.

"I mean it."

Shadow opened his mouth. "You forgot the part that you're half werewolf."

Sonic looked down at the ground. "Yeah, and there's that."

Amy jumped in to defend him. "And there's nothing wrong with that!"

Shadow sat up in his chair. "Nothing wrong? That's an abomination against vampire kind!" He threw his hands up for effect.

The pink hedgehog got up. "You with your old-world views! Times have changed! Werewolf and vampire hybrids exist and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Do you not realize how much danger you have put us in?! Vampire-werewolf hybrids are a crime and the vampire council will be all over us if they ever find out about what YOU did!"

"Then they won't find out!"

"Oh they will, and when they do I'm not going to be here to take the fall with you!"

Amy's eyes changed to an enflamed red with her anger. Blaze got up and tried to calm her down.

"Amy, we don't need a fight in here. It's okay, we'll work this out." She gave her a hug. The pink hedgehog breathed in and out in an effort to calm down.

Shadow sat with a snarl on his face, his eyes sending daggers into Sonic's skull

"Ok…Um…I'll think I'll go outside until things cool off in here." Sonic scootched his way out of the room and made his way to the front door. He slipped outside into the cool, dark night where he breathed out.

"I am really causing controversy."

After a while Amy came out.

"I'm sorry for all the yelling earlier. I don't think you're an abomination." She said. "About him, he's just very old and doesn't understand new ideas."

Sonic looked at her. "But you heard him. I'm illegal."

She sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe so, but I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"…Thank you Amy."

They both went inside to see Shadow dragging a body across the carpet. Sonic just stared at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"This guy, is dead." He answered. "I am disposing of the body." He glared at him and continued dragging it out of the house.

Sonic shivered. Amy saw.

"Don't worry, nobody ever finds the bodies."

 _Oh yeah._ He thought. _Blood. Vampires drink blood. Oh Lord._


	3. Blood

Sonic sat in the kitchen by himself staring at the tablecloth on the table. His stomach growled, but what was he supposed to eat? There was nothing there. Amy came walking in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Sonic shook his head. "I just don't know how to process all this, and I'm starving."

She sat down. "Being a vampire isn't bad by all means, I know it's tough when you first get turned. But everyone figures it out, and we'll help you."

He sighed. "Yeah."

The female vampire put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. "If you're hungry then I'll help you find something to eat."

"A chilidog?" Sonic asked. "Because that's what I'm really craving right now."

Amy looked at him funny. "Um…No. Now that you're a vampire you can only live off of…Blood."

"Oh…Yeah. Right." He suddenly became sick to his stomach.

"Com'on." Amy got up. "It's much too late to go out and find someone to feed off of, but I do have some blood bags that you can put in the microwave."

"You guys have a microwave?" Sonic asked and looked around. He got up out of his chair and stretched.

"Yes." Amy answered. "Just because we're hundreds of years old, it doesn't mean we're totally inept with technology, well, except Shadow."

Shadow seemed to be the exception to everything.

Amy went to the fridge and pulled out a few blood bags. The newbie vampire gulped. He wasn't sure he could actually drink that.

The pink hedgehog walked over to the microwave and opened the door. She put a bag inside, shut the door and pressed a few buttons on it and it started to warm the blood up.

Sonic could feel eyes burning into his skull from the walkway into the kitchen. He turned around to see Blaze watching him. She was growling at him.

"Hey Blaze." He slowly waved at her awkwardly.

"Blaze, no! Stop!" Amy went over to her and turned her around. "I already told you that he won't steal me from you. Stop acting like this. Do you want me to prove it?"

The cat nodded and Amy gave her a kiss on the lips. Blaze closed her eyes and mewed. She wrapped her arms around the pink hedgehog and embraced the kiss. The kiss seemed to last for way too long for Sonic. He looked away at the microwave that was just finishing warming the blood bag. When it went off Amy was too distracted with Blaze to get it out so Sonic got it out himself. He got a plate out from the cabinet and put the warm blood bag on it at the table. He started at it. Was he really about to drink blood?

"Well, here it goes." Sonic told himself. He opened his mouth to reveal large pointed canines that he hadn't really gotten used to having yet. He'd already accidentally bit his tongue multiple times and they took up so much room in his mouth. But now he would finally put them to use. He picked up the bag with both hands and bit down into it. Blood seeped out of it and onto the plate as Sonic tried not to gag at the red liquid touching his tongue. He breathed and started to suck. The blood filled his mouth and washed over his taste buds. The blue hedgehog had prepared for the worst taste imaginable but to his surprise it tasted surprisingly, good. It was warm and inviting, but still tasted a little like pennies, but he didn't mind. He swallowed the blood and suddenly felt right. Sonic finished the bag and sat there at the table for a moment. Amy and Blaze were done making out and had gone to Blaze's room to spend some time together.

Sonic quietly got up from the table and warmed another bag. When he was done with that one he disposed of the medical bags and put the plate in the sink, he walked out of the kitchen to see Shadow writing in a journal with an inkwell and a feather on the desk that he had almost broke earlier.

"Hi Shadow." Sonic greeted and waved at him.

Shadow just glared at him over his reading glasses that he didn't really need but he just liked to wear them for the atheistic. He didn't say anything.

"What are you doing?" The blue hedgehog asked.

The black hedgehog spoke. "Writing."

"About what?"

"My biography."

Sonic looked closer at the journal he was writing in. "Your biography hm?" He kind of laughed. "That looks like more of a diary to me."

A cold, hard glare from Shadow made him stop laughing.

"It is not a "diary" the most you can call it is a journal." He said bitterly. "It is a good thing for me to log my life as it is an amazing one."

Sonic had his hands behind his back now. "Yeah, "amazing" as in living in an old house with two female vampires who aren't even interested in you."

"Hmph."

Sonic then thought it was a good idea to go somewhere else as to not irritate the older vampire even more. He went into another living room and laid down on the couch to watch the ceiling fan as there wasn't much else to do. They didn't even have a TV.

Shadow fixed his reading glasses and dipped his feather into the ink. He looked at what he had written. It read (in cursive):

 _Amy has brought a vampire-werewolf hybrid home to us. The new vampire is not so sure about his new life. I told the girl that he will get us in deep trouble with the Vampire Council but she didn't listen to me, and what's worse, even though I hate hybrids, this one is attracting me to him._


	4. Amy and Blaze

Sonic stared at the ceiling fan turn around and around. He sighed and rolled over.

"What is there to do around here?"

"Well you can read a book, for one thing." Shadow came through the doorway and went to the bookshelf that was there against the wall. He picked out a thick book and blew the dust off of it.

Sonic lifted his head up. "But I…"

"Don't tell me you can't read. I didn't expect you to be THAT stupid." The black and red hedgehog said with annoyance in his voice.

The blue vampire put himself up on his hands. "I can read! It's just I don't like to…" His voice trailed off.

Shadow smirked and adjusted his glasses. "You don't seem sure." He replied.

"I am!"

The older vampire tossed the book he was holding to him.

"Then read this."

The book hit the blue hedgehog in the chest.

"OW!"

He picked the book up and looked at the cover.

"The Grapes of Wrath?"

Shadow nodded.

"Knuckles would like this."

The black and red hedgehog put his face in his hand and shook his head.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"You're so stupid."

"Hey!"

Shadow melted into a wall as an actual shadow and left the room before the blue vampire could say anything else. Sonic was alone again.

* * *

"I love you so much Amy." Blaze purred and brushed the pink hedgehog's short quills. "Your hair is so pink and beautiful I could brush it all night."

Amy looked at her and smiled. "Thank you for brushing my hair for me. I can't do it very well with not having a reflection and all."

"I like doing it." The cat replied. "As long as I get to be close to you."

There was a knock at the door. Blaze glared at it and stopped brushing Amy's hair. The pink hedgehog got up off of her stool and went to go get the door. When she opened it she found Sonic on the other side.

"I'm bored." He told her.

"Sonic you so rudely interrupted us." Amy replied to him.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing to do. Shadow just tossed a book at me and told me to read."

"That's something to do. Why don't you read?"

"It's boring."

The pink vampire looked back at her girlfriend and sighed. "Well, um…I guess you can come in here with us."

Blaze hissed.

"Blaze, don't do that."

Sonic stepped inside the room. "Thanks Amy."

"You're welcome. You can sit on one of those pillows on the floor." She pointed to a few red heart pillows scattered on the floor. Sonic sat down on one of them close to the old vanity that Amy was sitting in front of. The pink hedgehog returned to the stool on front of the vanity and Blaze resumed brushing her hair.

Sonic looked at them and shifted uncomfortably in his seat

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, noticing his shifting.

Sonic looked down and gulped. "If you want to know the truth…I'm not that comfortable with…"

"With what?"

He tried to not make eye contact with her and whispered. "Homosexuals…."

"Oh…"

Blaze stopped brushing her hair and frowned harder.

"Oh, so that's why you were-" Amy looked at Blaze and back to Sonic. "I'm sorry if we're making you uncomfortable but…It's just who we are."

Sonic put up his hands. "I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with being gay, because there isn't but it's weird to me, and it makes me feel weird and-"

"Sonic, it's okay." She looked at Blaze again. What were they going to do about Shadow then, he-.

"But I'm curious about how you two met each other though." Sonic added, trying to fix the conversation before it got any worse.

"Oh!" Amy smiled again. "You want to hear about how we met?"

The blue hedgehog nodded. Amy put her hands on her lap.

"Well it all started at this posh vampire soiree back in France when I was about 350 years old and she was about 353. It was a party for the rich of the undead variety and I was being escorted by my father. He and I were having a wonderful time when I saw someone all by themselves with a glass of red wine standing up against a mirror. Something just drew me to her so I told my father that I was going to go get something to drink. He permitted me to and I walked over to the poor lonely cat and asked her what her name was." She looked over at Blaze who was now blushing. "She told me that her name was Blaze and I told her my name. Then I asked her why she was all alone and she told me that her mother and father had just died at the hands of vampire hunters. I felt bad for her so I asked her to dance so that she wouldn't be alone. She accepted and we danced. And at that moment I just knew she was the one."

Sonic nodded. "Mmmhmm. But didn't you have to hide? I'd imagine that sort of thing would be looked down upon.

Amy nodded. "Oh yes, we did have to hide, but it was worth being together."

"Oh."

"I think it's time for us to sleep now. The sun will be rising soon." Blaze informed them. Amy nodded and led Sonic out of the room with her following behind.

"Goodnight Blaze." She called to her lover.

Blaze closed the lid of her coffin to sleep.

"Now is the time to go in your coffin Sonic." Amy told him. "Goodnight."

She went to her room and closed the door. Sonic walked to his room and closed the door also. He lifted the lid of his coffin and got inside.

"Goodnight Sonic." He closed the lid.


	5. Comb

_Sonic was running, running as fast as he could in the darkness that was engulfing him. He was running from something fast, faster that he had imagined. Nothing could be faster than he, could it?" He knew not to look back, but he couldn't help but peek. The only thing he could see was a glimmer of red eyes. The creature got closer and closer to him before reaching out and-_

Sonic woke up the next night in a sweat and hit his head on the inside of the coffin lid.

"Ow! Ah shit! Ow…" He laid back down and rubbed his head. His eyes took a second to focus before he saw red satin. "Oh my God. What a dream. I was almost afraid I had got turned into a- Oh." It hit him that his dream was part in reality.

He laid there for a second with a less than pleased look on his face. "What time is it?"

The hedgehog opened his coffin lid and looked at the alarm clock on the side table that was next to his coffin. The clock read 5:45 pm.

"Can I wake up now?" He wondered out loud. "…I can sleep in, I think, they'll come get me up if they need me." He laid back down and closed the lid.

* * *

An hour later it was completely dark outside. Amy's alarm clock rang for her to get up and she did. After stretching and brushing her teeth she went back into her room to make sure it was dark.

"Good." Amy smiled and went into the kitchen and got out her coffee mug.

Blaze sleepily walked in after a while. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning." Amy greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "How did you sleep?"

"Not good." The cat replied. "I think I slept wrong."

Amy's smile faded. "Aww…"

"Is Shadow awake yet?"

"I don't know."

"I'm awake." Shadow's voice replied from behind them. The two turned around to see Shadow in his normal black suit with a white undershirt and black shoes. He was always so formal.

"Great, now all we need is Sonic." Amy said with her hands cupped together.

The two groaned. "Why do we need him?"

"Because we're going out tonight. ALL of us. One of you go get him."

More groaning.

Amy put her hands on her hips. "What are you two? Zombies?"

"Well, we're dead." Shadow mumbled.

"Shadow you go get him and we'll meet in the kitchen of where we want to go."

Shadow made a noise but did what he was told. He walked to Sonic's room and threw open the door. He went over to the coffin and opened the lid.

"Get up."

Sonic looked at him and rubbed his eyes. "What?"

"Get up." The older vampire repeated. "We're going out and Amy is insisting that we bring you along."

Sonic could feel that he was trying very hard to be nice, in his own special way.

"Okay. Just give me a few minutes to get ready." The blue hedgehog replied.

Shadow nodded and stepped away from the coffin so that he could get out of it. Sonic got out of it and tried to fix his bedhead up in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. There was nothing there but a comb.

"What the-?"

Shadow smirked. "Vampires don't have reflections."

Sonic moved the comb around, watching it float in the mirror. "It's a ghost comb. Well damn, how am I supposed to know if I look good if I can't see what I look like?"

Shadow looked away from him suddenly. "…I could…" He replied without looking.

Sonic looked at him. "Okay, Uh…It's kinda weird you know, since we're both guys, but no homo, right?"

Shadow started to nod. "Oh yeah, it isn't homosexual at all…Yeah…"

Sonic smiled. "Okay." He put the comb through his quills a few times. "How about now?" He asked.

Shadow was busy looking at his emerald green eyes to notice what he was saying.

"Shadow?"

"Oh!" Shadow snapped back into reality. "Yeah, but it's still a little crazy on the left side."

"It is?" He asked and put the comb through the left side again a few times. "What about now?"

"It's still not there. Here." Shadow took the comb from him. "Let me do it." He licked his hand and dampened the side of Sonic's head with his spit.

"Shadow, this is getting weird…"

The black and red hedgehog didn't reply to him and combed the quills. The blue hedgehog was getting uncomfortable and wished that he had a reflection. He could feel the hedgehog's gloved hands move through his hair as he combed it. Shadow tried to make this moment last forever by combing as slow as possible. When Shadow was finished Sonic's quills looked neat and proper.

"Wow Shadow, I didn't think you could do that!" Sonic commented.

Shadow hid his smile and didn't say you're welcome or anything. Sonic took back the comb as Amy suddenly appeared at the door.

"What are you two doing?" She asked. "I just told you to get Sonic up."

Shadow stood up straight. "My apologies Amy, he just asked me to rate how his quills looked."

Sonic gave him a weird look. "No, you volunteered to do that. I didn't ask you anything."

Shadow bared his fangs at him and hissed.

"You aren't scary."

"I don't know what you two were doing in here but come'on! You're wasting precious nighttime!" Amy told them harshly and power walked away from the door.

Shadow glared at Sonic and walked out of the room. "Hurry up you fuck."

"Alright!" The blue hedgehog shouted after him. "Jesus…"

When all of them were ready they met in the living room. Amy was the first to speak up. She was wearing a black dress with heels and black gloves.

"You look nice Amy." Sonic commented on her appearance.

"Why thank you." She replied. "I like to get dressed up for outings, are the rest of you ready?"

Sonic looked down at himself. "I guess."

"Would it kill you to at least wear some clothes though?" Blaze said, annoyed. She was in a red sparkly dress with matching red heels and white elbow length gloves.

Sonic looked at her. "Well, I don't normally wear clothes."

"Blaze! Don't be mean. He doesn't have to get dressed up if he doesn't want to."

Blaze turned her head away from her. "Hmph!"

Amy ignored her and put her hands on her hips. "Okay, now that we're all ready we can go."


	6. The Club

Amy, Blaze, Sonic and Shadow left the house to head out on the town. When they got into the city they held a group conferecnce.

"Okay, who is going to stick with who tonight?" Amy asked first. She looked at the other members of the group for an answer. Blaze held onto her arm tightly and protectively.

Amy looked at her and sighed. "Okay, me and Blaze are going to go find a club or something while you and Shadow go do something."

"Why can't we go with you?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, I don't think you'd like it where we're planning to go." Amy replied.

"Where are you planning to go?"

Amy looked at Blaze and back to Sonic but didn't say anything.

"They're going to a gay vampire club." Shadow said roughly. He mumbled something else under his breath but Sonic couldn't hear it.

Sonic looked around at them. "Well I wanna go!"

"What?" Amy asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Anything's better than being alone with him." He jabbed his thumb at Shadow.

"Sonic, that's mean, no, you just became a vampire."

"I can handle it!"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

Sonic folded his arms and pouted.

"What are you doing now?" Shadow demanded.

"He's pouting."

Shadow threw up his hands. "Why don't we just go get some people and go home then if we're not going to do anything."

"I know where this neat rave is!"

"NO!" Shadow shouted. "Goddammit we can't do anything fun with you around!"

Amy went up to him and put her hands on his chest. "Calm down Shadow. We can try to get into a club, the one that we wanted to go to."

The four walked to the vampire club that Amy and Blaze wanted to go to. The bouncer was there guarding the door. Amy put on her prettiest face and walked to him.

"Hello Fang."

Fang was a vampire hedgehog just like her. He looked over his sunglasses. "Hello Amy. I see you've got a new member of your squad." He looked directly at Sonic. "Hope you aren't thinking of dumping poor old Blaze for him."

Blaze grabbed onto Amy's hand tightly. Amy shook her head. "No, he's just a friend."

Fang kept staring at Sonic, there was something off about the blue vampire to him.

"Fang?" Amy asked. "Can we go in?"

Fang blinked and nodded. Oh yeah, you can go in." He opened the door and let them inside. They walked down a dark hallway for a few minutes until the hallway ended with an opening to the actual club part. There was loud club music and vampires everywhere all dancing with each other. Shadow split from the group and went to the bar.

"I need a drink." He said to himself. The bartender turned around.

"Hey Shadow! Haven't seen you here in a while! Not since you came here after you broke up with your last boyfriend!

"Yeah, but this time I'm over it." He mumbled. "Just get me a glass of O Negative. I'm parched."

The bartender nodded. "Coming right up." He went over to the dispensers and filled up a glass with warm Type O Negative blood. The tender slid it over to him as Shadow forked over some cash to pay for it. Shadow got the glass and took a sip of it. It warmed up his cold body even for a second before going back to normal temperature.

Suddenly Sonic appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the edge of the bar to catch his balance. "Whoa, THAT was weird!"

"Who is this?" The bartender asked.

"…This is Sonic…" Shadow answered. He took a swig of his blood and looked away.

"Okay, does he have any relation to you?"

"Amy turned him into a vampire and now we're stuck with him."

"Hm."

Sonic smiled and put his hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Are you going to go dance with Amy and Blaze or what?"

Shadow slid the glass back to the bartender. "I don't dance."

"Then what do you do when you come here?" Sonic asked.

"Sit here, and drink and wait for the girls to finish with whatever they're doing so that I can go home."

"Owwh." Sonic pushed him. "You aren't any fun."

Shadow glared at him and looked out into the crowd of people. He didn't see Amy or Blaze. "How about you go find the girls and go bother them?" He suggested saltily.

"Jeez, alright then." Sonic walked off to find Amy and Blaze. He wedged around the crowd to try and find them and found them when he cut in the middle. They were dancing under the disco ball in the middle of the room. Amy had her hands up in the air and Blaze was doing a shoulder shimmy.

"Woo go Blaze!" Amy hollered.

Blaze twirled around and Amy caught her in her arms before twirling her back out into the crowd and clicked her heels on the dance floor before twirling around herself. The purple cat swayed back and forth on her feet before falling into Amy's arms. Amy leaned down and shared a quick peck with her and let her go. Sonic stood there watching them dance and groovin' to the music, and getting really into it. Soon the girls got tired of dancing and caught him to go take him to the bar where Shadow was. They both sat down while Sonic stood.

"Are you having fun?" Amy asked him while wiping some sweat off of her forehead.

"Yeah, I saw you two dancing, You're really good at it." Sonic replied.

"Thanks, we've had loads of practice." Amy replied and took a sip of A Positive. She patted the seat next to her. "Why don't you sit down?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Sonic leaned on the bar instead. "This place isn't so bad, the music's not my taste though.

Amy smiled. "I'm glad you're having fun."

"Nobody's hit on you yet?" Shadow asked.

Sonic shook his head. "Nope."

He chuckled. "Just wait, or maybe you just aren't attractive enough."

"Hey!"

"Maybe it's a good thing, guys won't be all over you."

Sonic shivered. He forgot this was a gay club.

"Leave him alone Shadow." Amy slapped Shadow's shoulder. She looked at Sonic. "It's okay, we'll protect you."

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Can I have something to drink?"

"Of course." Amy replied. "What do you want?"

"What is there?"

"There's soft drinks for the normals, alcohol for the normals, and blood for us."

"Why can't I have a Sprite or something?" He asked.

"We can't have normal food or drink."

"Why?"

"You'll find out…"

"Nevermind then." Sonic sighed. "Do you want to go back to dancing?"

Amy took a drink of her blood. "Wait until we finish."

"Okay." Sonic looked around. There were still so many vampires. He started to walk away from the bar when someone grabbed his arm.

"Hey you, you wanna dance?" A dark purple hedgehog asked him. He was wearing ripped up jeans and a black leather jacket and had one gold eye and one red eye. His smile revealed his sharp, white fangs.

Sonic suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He pulled away from the guy and took two steps back. "No thank you sir."

The hedgehog got closer to him. "Com'on friend. Just one song."

"No."

Amy suddenly appeared in front of Sonic. "He said no, back off!"

The hedgehog smirked. "You got a lady defending you? Weak."

Amy bared her fangs at him at that comment. "Go away." She growled.

"I ain't afraid of no woman."

"And it seems like you're afraid of correct grammar." Amy said. "Now back off!"

"Okay. Don't have your period on me."

Amy hissed.

The hedgehog put his hands in his pockets. "Cool it. I'm going, but there's just one last thing." He leaned around the pink hedgehog to get to Sonic. "Don't think I don't know when I see a half breed." He walked away after that into the crowd.


	7. History and Confession

Sonic gasped. "What?"

The hedgehog leaned back up and walked away like nothing had happened. Amy looked at Sonic's face which was paler than normal. "Sonic, what's wrong?" She asked.

"He knows that I'm…You know."

"What?"

"He said-"

"I heard."

Sonic looked in the direction that the dark purple hedgehog had gone. "Who was that guy?" He asked.

"I don't know." Amy replied. "Shadow have you seen him before?"

"No."

"Hm."

Amy sat her drink down on the counter and looked in the direction that Sonic was looking. "I think it's time for us to go home." She said.

"But Amy I want to stay." Sonic whined.

Amy shook her head. "The sun is going to rise soon. We need to get home. And I also think that it isn't safe for you or us here with him walking around."

Sonic pouted again. "You guys are vampires! How could he be a danger to you?" He asked.

Blaze and Shadow looked at him and shook their heads at his ignorance.

Sonic gave them a look back. "What?"

Amy grabbed his arm. "We need to go home, now."

Amy dragged him out of the cub while Shadow and Blaze followed. Once they were out Amy turned to Sonic. "Okay, I'm going to warn you about what we're about to do."

Sonic looked at her in confusion. "What are you about to do?" He asked.

"We're about to turn into bats, just stay calm and let your body change."

"What?"

Blaze, Shadow and Amy swiftly turned into their bat forms that mostly looked the same, brownish-black fur except for their eye color being the same as their anthro forms. Sonic changed too and soon he was flapping his wings in the air with a panicked expression on his cute little bat face.

"Wha-? What the Hell?!" Sonic shouted in squeaks that only the rest of them and other bats could understand. "AHHH!"

"Stay calm." Amy squeaked she flew over to Sonic and rubbed up against him to calm him. "Just relax, and flying will be easier. You aren't falling."

Shadow and Blaze were laughing at the panicked bat while flying back and forth in the air.

"Just stay calm." Amy told Sonic. He nodded and tried to breathe steadily. The flapping of his wings changed from sporadic to steady.

"I think I'm okay." He squeaked. Amy nodded and got away from him. "Now let's go home. Sonic, you stay close to me so I can make sure you're safe when you fly."

"Okay." Sonic replied and got closer to her.

Blaze tried not to notice as She flew home beside Shadow.

One they got back home Shadow, Blaze and Amy turned back to normal. Sonic just flew there in the living room not knowing what to do to change back,

"Um, guys, what do I do to change back?" He asked in squeaks that the other vampires could still understand.

"Just think about your normal form and it will come to you." Amy replied to him. She stepped back to give him enough room to change back. Sonic frowned, thinking that it wasn't going to work but he tried it anyway. Thoughts of his normal form entered his brain. He focused on those thoughts before noticing that he was shifting back.

"You got it." The pink hedgehog praised him.

Sonic shifted quietly into his anthro form and landed on his feet. "Wow!"

She smiled. "You'll get used to doing it and you won't even have to think very hard soon."

Sonic nodded, sat down on the carpet with his legs criss cross applesauce and looked at Shadow and Blaze. "I want to know why you wouldn't answer me at the gay club about why you couldn't handle him.

Shadow and Blaze looked at each other and back at him. Amy frowned and sighed. "Okay, Sonic, we have to tell you something about what you are." She sat down in the big red velvet chair. "Come over here, it's story time."

Sonic crawled over to the chair and sat down. Shadow and Blaze got on the sides of the chair to be backup storytellers. Amy breathed in before starting her story. She spoke:

"Long ago there were wars between vampires and werewolves all around the world. Vampires and werewolves hated each other and were always accusing each other of stealing one another's territory, which is the most common reason for the wars. Also vampires had more power than the werewolves as a whole and would use the wolves as slaves, if they were lucky enough some would acquire the job of being a servant to them instead of a slave."

Sonic's ears went back as she told of the werewolves being slaves to vampires. He started to growl. Shadow gave him a "Watch it" look.

She continued. "The head of the vampire council was very brutal and wouldn't hesitate to give orders to kill any werewolf the vampire's forces came across. The bloody wars went on and on, and people tired of the fight on both sides began to form. Angry with the wars, those people began making their own soldiers. Those were the first vampire-werewolf hybrids created, for the purpose of being a third militia to wipe out both armies. The vampire side and the werewolf side both hated these hybrids as they were stronger than both types of monster and it was wiping out their troops. The two sides fought hard against each other and the hybrids but in the end, it looked like the vampires were going to win and they did. But the Council was still afraid that the hybrids would attack again so they banned vampire-werewolf relationships and the creation of new hybrids."

Sonic nodded. "What about the werewolves?" He asked. "How do they feel about it?"

"They just hate vampires because of the slavery they were put into. Hybrids are forbidden in their society too." Amy answered. "Didn't you learn this from your parents?"

"No."

Shadow spoke. "That's why I was yelling that Amy had done something illegal and that the Vampire Council will be up our asses and we might get fucking ARRESTED, OR WORSE!" He finished his sentence through his teeth while shooting eye daggers at Amy.

"You don't think I knew what the risk was when I turned him?!" Amy replied. "I already told you that Sonic is my best friend and I would do ANYTHING for him!"

"You two, do not get into another fight about this!" Blaze shouted. She pushed their faces apart and held onto Amy's shoulder. "Calm down. Arguing won't solve anything."

"If Shadow wouldn't keep bringing it up I wouldn't have to yell at him!"

Shadow frowned. "I keep bringing it up because you could get us in loads of trouble!"

"STOP!" Blaze pushed Shadow and Amy away from each other. She was a bit too strong as Shadow got pushed back to the door that led into the kitchen and Amy fell out of the chair.

Shadow glared at her. "BLAZE!"

Blaze helped Amy off of the floor and dusted her off. "I'm so sorry Amy." She apologized.

"Why did you push me?" Amy asked annoyed.

"I just wanted you two to stop arguing. You two are always fighting about something and I've about had enough of it."

"Well we aren't going to stop just because of you!"

"Shadow, maybe we should stop." Amy replied to him, sighing. "I'm tired." She felt her throat. "And my throat hurts from yelling."

"Well then if you're tired then go to bed." Blaze told her calmly while holding her hand.

"Right…" The pink vampire got up from the chair. "I'm going to bed." She hugged Blaze and Sonic and went to her room and closed the door.

Shadow stomped over to Sonic and Blaze. "Blaze I swear if you push me into the wall EVER again I will-"

Blaze grabbed his hand and twisted his arm around his back. She got close to his ear and whispered with venom in her voice. "Listen here, you may be the oldest but I AM the strongest vampire in this house. Don't you DARE think that you can threaten me when I can beat you down within an inch of your undead life. When I say to stop doing something, you stop doing it. Do I make myself clear?"

Shadow nodded and breathed out the air he was holding in. The purple cat let him go. He relocated his shoulder and popped it back into place. "I understand. I will go now." He walked away into the dark hallway and disappeared.

Sonic sat there in awe and fear of what just happened. He needed to remember not to mess with Blaze.

"What are you staring at?" Blaze asked in an frusterated voice.

"Nothing." Sonic looked away from her and started to whistle a tune.

"Good." The cat sat down in another chair that wasn't the big red one and began trying to calm herself down. Sonic quickly got out of there and ran to his room. He shut the door and slid down it.

"I am so dead, not vampire dead, but dead, dead."

Shadow was sitting in a bean bag in his room trying to clear his mind, but Sonic kept coming back to it. He was just so goddamn annoying. But why was that hot? He looked at the door and sighed. He got up and left the room and headed towards Sonic's room just to check on him, to see if he was okay. He grabbed the door handle and opened the door to Sonic's room.

"Sonic?"

"I'm in here." Sonic's voice came from inside his coffin. Shadow entered the room and sat down next to it.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked, a bit rudely.

Shadow sighed. "I wanted to say that, I'm sorry for arguing with Amy."

Sonic opened the lid slightly. "Why are you apologizing to me, you should be apologizing to her."

"I know but, you were the subject."

"You're so mean to me when I didn't even do anything to you."

"Being a vampire kind of makes you a bit meaner."

"But why?"

"Because it's something natural within us, we can't help it."

"No I mean why are you so offended by my existence?"

Shadow looked at him like he was stupid. "Didn't you hear the story? Your kind is forbidden."

"But I didn't choose to be this way."

Something hit Shadow in the heart, he had said the same thing but for a different reason. He had to tell him.

"Um Sonic, I have something to tell you before it rips me to shreds."

Sonic pushed the coffin lid open and sat up. "What is it?" He asked.

Shadow looked at the floor and back to Sonic. "Sonic…I'm gay."

A ripple of awkwardness went through the blue hedgehog. "Why are you telling me this?"

Shadow opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. He didn't look at the blue hedgehog.

"What?"

He looked at him and opened his mouth again. "I'm telling you this…Because…"

"…You have a crush on me?" Sonic asked. He didn't respond. "Shadow-"

Suddenly Shadow was gone, the door was open.

"Shadow."


	8. Fresh Blood

Shadow was down in the basement hitting himself for what he had done. The basement was lit only with a single lightbulb that flickered when it was on. You couldn't see the hedgehog very well or the bruises he was inflicting upon himself but you could hear him. Shadow beat himself up until he was legit crying. How could he have admitted that to him? He had surely messed things up now for the both of them. He had left bleeding scratches on himself out of frustration. He looked at his bloodied hand and clenched it. There was a knock at the basement door.

"Shadow? Are you in there? I heard some thumping noises and crying. Are you okay?" Amy's voice came from the other side of the door. Shadow wiped his face and looked in the direction of her voice.

"I'm fine, just go back to bed." He replied.

"Shadow, I know you and that is a lie. Let me in." She said and jiggled the doorknob. "Unlock the door."

Shadow hesitated to unlock the door. He knew what she would try to do: Get him to open up to her about what was going on. And there was NO way he was doing that. This was between him and Sonic only. That is, if Sonic would ever talk to him again. He looked at the door and turned around.

"Just go."

"Shadow." Amy had always thought that she needed to be everyone's mother for some reason, and sometimes it annoyed the Hell out of Shadow.

"Go to bed Amy." He told her again. "I want to be alone."

"Let him sulk Amy and come to bed please." Blaze's voice said.

"Do what she says Amy." Shadow told her. I'm fine."

"But-"

"Com'on Amy it's late." Blaze pulled her away from the basement door. "We'll talk about it tonight."

Amy looked at the door. "Fine." She followed Blaze away from the door. Shadow sat there for a few hours with his thoughts before going to bed, but he still couldn't sleep.

* * *

Sonic lay in his coffin also thinking about what Shadow had said to him. Shadow had a crush on him. He didn't know what to make of it. What should he say? The blue hedgehog breathed out. _Maybe he'll have an explanation the next time I see him_. He thought. _But, am I gay? I've never really thought about it before. Romance and attraction are things I haven't really paid much attention to._ Sonic tried to go to sleep so he wouldn't be tired in the evening. Soon his mind calmed down enough to let him sleep, and he did eventually.

* * *

The next evening Sonic's alarm clock went off. He opened the coffin lid and shut it off before floating upward into a standing position.

"Whoa!" He stepped out of the coffin and looked at the clock. "Oh, it's 7:30. Okay." He walked out of his room and down the hall. He walked into the kitchen to find Amy doing a crossword puzzle in the newspaper. "Um…Good mor- evening Amy." He greeted her.

"Good evening Sonic." She replied without looking at him.

Sonic looked up and noticed a bat hanging from a ceiling tile. He figured he knew who it was but he still said good evening to it. The bat turned its head away. The air in the room felt awkward, like he had done something wrong. The blue vampire sat down in a chair and tried to start a conversation.

"So, what sort of adventures are we going to embark on today?" He asked with a half-smile.

"I don't know." Amy answered, still not looking at him. "I really don't feel like going anywhere today."

"Oh."

"I've got someone coming over with a few people later though."

Sonic stood up straight. "Oh, are you having a party?"

"…You can call it that."

"Oh, okay." Sonic looked at her. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. "You sound sad."

She looked up at him. "I'm just tired, that's all." Amy's eyes had dark circles under them and it looked like she had forgotten to take her makeup off.

Sonic was still detecting bad vibes and it felt like someone was looking at him. He turned his head around to see that the bat on the ceiling was staring at him. He twisted around a bit to face the bat. "Shadow, I know that's you." He paused. "About this morning. I don't know-"

"Sonic." Amy interrupted. "I was going to tell you, and I know how you feel about gays-"

"I didn't mean to hurt you in any way if that's what I did." Sonic continued. "I know that, that stuff makes me sorta uncomfortable but I wasn't trying to be mean. It's nothing against you."

Sonic watched as Shadow changed back into hedgehog form and landed on the ground. The black and red hedgehog stood up. "You never told me that." He looked hurt, like he had been shot down.

"You never answered my question though." Sonic said. "I asked if you had a crush on me."

Shadow looked down at the floor to gather his thoughts and looked back up at him. He sighed. "I suppose I ran before I could properly answer that question, my apologies."

Sonic smiled. "You can answer my question now though, but I think I know the answer already."

"Heh, I suppose you do but the answer is yes, I may have a, how you say, crush on you."

Amy applauded him. "Good!"

"I'm thinking that bothers you though. Am I correct?" Shadow asked.

Sonic rubbed his arm. "Well, yeah…"

"Oh…"

"B-but it's okay. I can get used to it. It's just that I haven't been around people like yourselves a lot."

"Are you religious?"

"Kind of, when I was alive I went to church sometimes, but I guess since I'm a vampire now I can't go anywhere near one." He answered.

"Yes. Very bad."

Amy smiled. "Well, I think this is a nice start to the night."

* * *

Later the people Amy said were coming over had arrived. There was a blue and tan female German shepherd, a red lynx, a green cat, a border collie and a purple rabbit. All except the German shepherd thought that they were going to a dinner party.

"All inside! Thank you for coming!" Amy announced and helped them into the house. Soon all of the guests were seated and were eating takeout Chinese food.

"Couldn't you have got them something else?" Sonic mumbled to Amy. "It's not very fancy."

"It's just quick, don't complain." She whispered back.

After everyone had finished eating each vampire sat down with a guest. The guests were still under a trance.

"Alright." Amy lowered her head to her victim's neck. "Carefully…" She licked to find the jugular vein, when she found it she sank her fangs into the lynx's neck. The lynx tensed up and broke out of his trance.

"Whu-? Augh!" He tried to break free but the female vampire was too strong. He felt his strength fading as he lost ounce after ounce of blood from his body. He tried to reach out to the others but they too were suffering the same fate as he. Shadow and Blaze were making quick work of their meals, draining their bodies of every last drop of life fluid. Sonic just stared at them. When Amy was finished she carefully put the body down. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"It's one thing to drink blood out of a blood bag, but I can't just kill a person." He answered.

Amy got up and walked over to him. "Sonic, you can't live off of blood bags alone."

"But I can't."

"Sonic, you're a vampire now. Killing is a part of it."

"Can't I just take what I need and let her live?" He asked.

Amy shook her head. "No. Then she'll tell people what we are."

"But-"

"No buts."

The rabbit suddenly fell out of her trance. "What? Where am I?" She looked around, her vision was blurred.

"Sonic!"

"What?"

"She's trying to get away!" Shadow shouted.

Sonic looked at the victim and realized that She was trying to run. She ran into the narrow hallway where their bedrooms were to try and find the exit. Amy and Shadow quickly got in front of her. The rabbit ran the other way into the kitchen where Blaze pounced and ambushed her, but she got punched in the nose.

"Ouch!"

The rabbit ran downstairs into the basement to maybe find an exit there, when she didn't she ran back up the stairs to find Shadow baring his fangs. She ran past him and into the living room where Sonic sat and ran outside into the night. She looked all around but It was too dark for her to see. She turned around for the last time before Shadow knocked her down onto the grass and twisted her neck. Her neck broke with a CRACK and her life stopped in an instant and her body went limp.

The black and red hedgehog huffed and turned around. He went back into the house with the body.

"This is why we kill BEFORE the hypnosis wears off!" He threw the body at Sonic. "Here, the blood might still be warm, drink while you can."

Amy came back into the living room. "Sonic, you have to kill. That's the way it goes!" She shouted at him.

"I'm sorry!" Sonic shouted. "I don't know if I can do this vampire thing!"

Amy looked angry at him. "Well you have no choice now, now drink before the blood becomes bad!"

Sonic looked at the lifeless body in his hands and sighed. He used his fingers to close the rabbit's eyes before plunging his fangs into her neck. The blood was still warm, but this time, it wasn't sweet, just pennies.

Shadow disposed of the bodies as he always did by getting Blaze to cremate them, then he scattered the ashes in the yard. It was an easy cleanup. Sonic was still sitting on the couch with his thoughts when he came back in the house. Blaze and Amy were in the other living room doing yoga with relaxing music playing in the background. The black and red hedgehog put his hands on his hips.

"Well, was it worth it making us do that?" He asked. "Not just doing what we told you to do in the first place?"

"Shadow, I've never killed before."

"Well, you've gotta get used to it."

"You don't understand-"

Shadow pointed at himself. "I don't understand? I don't care! Do you know how FUCKING embarrassed I am right now?"

"Embarrassed about what?"

Shadow clenched his teeth and shook his head. "That I have a crush on your sorry ass!"

"Shadow, cut me some slack! I'm a newbie still!" Sonic replied.

"And you're a fucking idiot!"

"Why thank you!" The blue hedgehog thanked. "That's a REALLY good way to get me to like you back!"

"DAHH!"

"CAN YOU GUYS STOP YELLING IN THERE?! WE'RE TRYING TO DO RELAXING YOGA!" Amy shouted from the other living room.

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "I fucking love you."

Sonic also narrowed his eyes. "And I love you in a totally heterosexual way. Take THAT."

* * *

Draven what is it now?" The head of the vampire council asked. He scribbled something down on a notepad and pushed it to the side.

The purple hedgehog stood up straight. "Yes, I have suspicion of there being a half breed in our midst."

"Besides you?"

"Yes, besides me, and I can't thank you enough for not killing me and letting me be your spy. It's a great honor."

"Yes, yes, just get to the point."

"Well…I have a picture of him." He took the polaroid picture out of his pocket and handed it to the head of council. He took it and studied it.

"I see."


	9. Draven

"Where are we going?" Sonic asked Shadow as they were walking downtown one night.

"You'll find out." He answered while looking forward in the direction that they were going.

Sonic looked around to maybe figure out where they were going. "Shadow, I swear if it's another gay club I will-"

"It's not. I just want to show you around town, without having the ladies around. Like a guy's night."

Sonic frowned and looked at him. "This is a date isn't it?"

Shadow looked back at him with a smirk on his face and quickly pinned Sonic against a building in the shadows of an alley. The blue hedgehog glared at him.

"Correct." Shadow answered and leaned closer into Sonic's face and smiled to where his fangs showed.

"Shadow I'm not afraid of you and I'm already a vampire-"

Shadow moved forward, keeping his eyes on Sonic's.

"Shadow I don't-" Sonic started but was silenced by the black and red vampire's lips touching his. His eyes widened in surprise. He shrank back to get away from him. "Shadow this is WAY too soon. I'm sorry but I don't feel comfortable kissing anyone!"

Shadow started to laugh. "Ha ha ha, I was just fucking with you." He backed off. "I do that with all of my boyfriends on the first date. It's amusing to watch them squirm."

Sonic got time to breathe. "Boyfriend? I don't remember ever saying that I liked you back."

The black and red hedgehog smirked. "Oh I can tell when someone likes me, even a little bit, and your thoughts are the opposite of your speech."

Sonic backed up against the building. "My thoughts are exactly what I say!" He lied. "How are you getting that?"

"Two words: Mind. Reading."

"Mind reading? But how could I be attracted to you? All you are is mean to me."

Shadow shrugged. "Maybe you are into being put down and humiliated. Fetishes are subconscious until you realize them."

"I don't have a fetish for that!"

"You're either lying or you haven't discovered it yet. Let me see…"

The blue vampire covered his temples. "No you are not! Get out of my head!"

"Oh I already know." He replied. "I'm just waiting for you to admit it. The good little Christian boy is actually attracted to guys and has a fetish for being put down, like a sinner." He taunted.

"I am not a sinner!" Sonic said loudly.

Shadow smirked again. "Oh yes you are. You're a vampire, a demonic creature that walks the night preying upon the innocent for their blood. If you're still in denial, try going to a church and standing in front of a crucifix. All you will feel is pain and you will be dying to get away from it."

Sonic grit his teeth. "I am not!" He sped away from his tormentor and into the night. He got out of town and turned into his bat form. He tried to fly and not fall but he kept dipping down towards the ground. He flew into some trees and hung from a branch and went over the thoughts in his head. _I don't want to be a demon. I just want to be me. But…I don't know what I feel! I always thought I was straight! But, why am I thinking about him? When he called me an idiot, something just… Maybe I am a sinner…_

Sonic hung there until a rock flew at him from below. The bat panicked and screeched and fell to the ground. Sonic changed back just as a dark figure loomed over him. He rubbed his head and his eyes and looked up at his attacker.

"Hello there, Hybrid."

Sonic's vision finally focused. He could see perfectly in the dark as if it were daylight with his vampiric vision. The same purple hedgehog with the red and yellow heterochromia that hit on him in the club from the other night two weeks ago was standing in front of him with a sinister fanged smile on his face.

"It's you!" Sonic exclaimed. "What do you want?"

"How rude, my name isn't "You"." He replied. His smile faded as he watched Sonic get up off the ground. "Stay down!" The dark purple hedgehog hit him in the chest and knocked him down again.

"Ow!"

"My name is Draven, Draven the Hedgehog."

Sonic tried to get his wind back into him. "Well it's very nice to meet you." He replied sarcastically and coughed. "What do you want with me?"

Draven smiled again. "Nothing, it's just nice to meet another VampWolf like myself."

Sonic gasped. "You're a hybrid too?"

Draven nodded.

"And VampWolf? Is that what we're called?"

"To tell ya the truth, I don't really know what our official name is, but that's just a word I made up." The purple hedgehog looked down at the poor hybrid. "You seem very weak though, for a hybrid."

"Well I'm sorry. I've only been one for like, three weeks."

"Oh, so you're just a pup."

"I was a werewolf first!"

Draven circled him with his hands behind his back. "I saw you and your boyfriend in that alleyway. It looked like things were going to get sexy, before you two got into a lover's quarrel."

Sonic's face turned red in embarrassment. "It wasn't a lover's quarrel, and he's not my boyfriend!"

Draven's lids drooped and he gave a slight smile. "Oh, yeah, right. You keep telling yourself that, but we ALL know what that was."

"It wasn't!"

"Hmph." The purple hybrid hedgehog suddenly picked him up off the ground by the scruff of his neck and punched him square in the jaw which sent him flying into the tree. "My bosses want you dead. Dead, dead."

Sonic rubbed his jaw and shakily got up. "What for?!" Who are you?!" He ran towards the purple hedgehog with his hands fully clawed with the intent to cut him.

Draven teleported at the last second and Sonic missed. The hedgehog went back for a second round but got decked.

"I'm the guy that's going to end you!" Draven answered. "Com'on you gotta be better than that!" He transformed into a colony of bats and attacked again.

Sonic swatted at the bats and tried to get away. He stumbled over but then tried a homing attack on him once he transformed back.

Draven was too close to him to doge in time and got hit in the stomach. Sonic's quills slashed at his jacket and tore his white shirt to pieces.

"MY JACKET!" He exclaimed. "Do you know how much fucking money that this cost me?!" He flew up in the air and threw his right arm back. "CHAOS…SPEAR!" He launched several chaos spears at Sonic in a frenzy. Sonic dodged most of hem but was caught by one of them. He covered the burn mark with his hand and spit out blood from his mouth. He smiled slightly, trying to find some playful banter in him like he always did in fights against other people.

"You think that will put me six feet under? I don't die that easily!" He said this even though Amy had killed him to make him a vampire, easily. It was embarrassing.

Draven flew down and caught him by the arm and began spinning him around to throw him. Sonic slashed his face with his claws to get him to let go, which he did and still sent him flying. Sonic fixed himself, fell on his feet and skidded on the grass, tearing it up, but the force of the throw made the fall even harder. And the impact to the ground sent a sharp pain from Sonic's left ankle up into his leg.

"You think that'll stop me?" Sonic asked as he got up, but when he put weight on his left foot the pain got worse. "Ow! I'm just getting started. Ouch!" Sonic quickly realized that something was wrong with his ankle, and he couldn't stand up. He kneeled on the other leg. "I can still take you on." He winced.

"Oh really? Say goodnight blue hedgehog!" Draven aimed at him and prepared his killing blow. Sonic closed his eyes, he was hurt, but he didn't want to admit that he was defeated.

Draven raced toward him.

A blur of black and red appeared and intercepted the purple hedgehog. Bashing him away from his path to the hurt hedgehog. Draven skidded on the dirt. "What the Hell?"

Shadow stood in a violent stance, ready to fight. "Don't you DARE touch him!" He hissed.

"Oh, so the hybrid's boyfriend is here to save the day! How sweet." Draven carefully got up. "It's a shame I'll have to kill both of you though. I wanted to minimize the death toll."

"Shut up and fight." Shadow growled.

"Alright." Draven popped his shoulder back into place. "I'm ready."

Shadow took a step forward and watched the purple hedgehog's movements. They both suddenly shot off towards each other in spin dashes. They both bounced off of each other and uncurled in the air, both launched off chaos spears that exploded upon collision. Sonic sat there watching the fight.

Shadow saw that Draven was already worn out a bit from fighting with Sonic and when he hit him from the side, so he could use that to his advantage. He pulled back his fist as it surrounded itself with Chaos energy. This would put him down.

"The fucking queer's gonna get it!" Draven surrounded himself with darkness. "NOW YOU'LL SEE MY ULTIMATE POWER! HA HA HA HA! He started to laugh maniacally, but in the middle of his crazy laughter Shadow had disappeared. Shadow reappeared behind him and punched him with his chaos energy infused fist right in the back of the head.

"Oof!" Draven fell to the ground and made a crater. He couldn't see anything, and he couldn't think. He lay there in a daze.

Shadow came back down to the earth. "You were too busy laughing to figure out where your opponent was, and that was your downfall. You boast about having "The Ultimate Power" Do you know who I am?"

"No, and frankly I don't give a shit."

Shadow turned to Sonic who was sitting in the grass holding his foot in a way that minimized the pain. The black hedgehog kneeled down to look at it.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "What's wrong with your foot?"

Sonic winced. "I can't stand up. I think my ankle is broken."

"Oh."

"It really hurts."

"I'll take you back to the house. Maybe Amy has something that could help." Shadow picked him up and held him in his arms.

"You aren't going to take me to the hospital?"

The hedgehog shook his head. "No, we can't risk mortals finding out that we're…"

"Vampires?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be staked."

"Uh huh."

Shadow held Sonic's head under his chin. "Hold on."

Sonic quietly blushed.

They teleported back to the house.


End file.
